


The Tree Behind The Headbanging Guy

by banditXoXo



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditXoXo/pseuds/banditXoXo





	1. Morning tickle

Frank's POV

My son and I have been living together in our own apartment for four years now. I laid my eyes and my hands on my little Collin after he was delivered by my great friend who agreed on being a surrogate. I am single and independent. I decided on taking Collin because I really want someone to call as the mini-me. So far it's going great actually, though the first and a half year I've been with him all crying and wailing turned me into a zombie, it turned out to be worth it. Very very worth it with where we are right now. And right now, Collin's hitting my face with his Frankenstein plushy toy. "Dad! Daaaaaad! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! We're going to the park today remember?" Collin pinched and pulled my cheek as he was saying his daily dialogue for every morning. "Okay, Okaaaaay! I'll get up if you can resist 'The Tickle' Raaaaah!" Frank said to his son as he attacked his son's side with tickles. "Stop! Stop!" Collin blurted out while he's giggling. "Good morning Colls!" Frank greeted his son as he kissed his son's forehead. "Good morning Dad!" Collin replied as he kissed his father's cheek back. "Ready to have breakfast and go to the park, kiddo?" Frank asked. "Yep." Collin replied.


	2. The park at mornings

Frank's POV

"Okay Collin, so I'm gonna stay here on this park bench, as usual, and then you can go and resume your adventure from yesterday, ok? As long as you'll come back after your'e done okay Coll?" I carefully instructed my son as I was going to let him wander to the park and towards the sandboxes to resume his the adventure where the vampire was now turning into a unicorn. My son really is one of a kind. So I guess I'm gonna spend my morning with my earphones. Again.

As I was lightly headbanging to the tune of Pumpkin Head by the Misfits, I caught a glimpse of someone who's constantly glancing at my direction. The guy has dark black hair and he was wearing a grey hoodie and he was sitting Indian style at the park bench opposite as where mine is. I think he's drawing or something. Oh. Yep. He's drawing alright. Is he drawing me? He's drawing me? Oh. Nope. He's drawing the tree behind me. He's an artist then. Interesting, After some several minutes of observing the guy, my attention was caught something else other than the cute artist guy. A dog.


	3. Mr. Vampire is turning into a unicorn, Raaaah!

Collin's POV

"Mr Vampire, your fangs will now be replaced by a unicorn horn, and this will remain as your consequence forever!" I told Mr. Vampire his consequence for sucking Mr. Unicorn's rainbow. "Aggh! Nooo!" Mr. Vampire pleaded. "Nooooo!" Mr Vampire's fangs was slowly retracting and is now being replaced by a unicorn horn. "Raaah!" I raised Mr. Vampire as his transformation was in progress and then BOOM! Mr. Vampire fled up to the sky and he returned back to the ground when he came back from the sky when i threw him mid-air. My Mr, Vampire plush toy landed in front of the swing set and then I ran over towards him while I was carrying Mr. Unicorn on my other hand. As I was running towards Mr. Vampire, I saw this man who was drawing something, Oooooh, he's drawing.

"Hi there Mister!" I greeted him with a smile displaying my missing front tooth.


	4. Mr. Gerard

Gerard's POV

As I was drawing the park's magnificent tree, I saw this guy who was headbanging. He looked cool, I wonder what he's listening to.   
As I was continuing on drawing my portrait, he caught my attention as I was glancing at his direction because the tree that I was drawing was behind him. He's really really cute by the way. So I decided to include him on my latest artwork. As I was nearly done, it turned out that the portrait seemed complete and perfect when I included him to my artwork.   
As I was darkening his outline, this kid startled me and I accidentally ran my pencil all over to the end of my sketchpad.  
"Hi there Mister!" The kid said. "Aww, man you shouldn't have startled me, now my art's all ruined." I told the kid. "Sorry Mister, *sob* I didn't mean to startle you, I just noticed that you were drawing and then I got curious and I ran towards you to see If what you were drawing was cool, I didn't mean to ruin your drawing, I'm sorry." The kid told me as he was running the end of the sleeve of his hoodie onto his runny nose and teary eyes. "Aww, it's okay kiddo, you didn't mean it right? I'm not mad, I can easily erase it, Look." I told the kid softly as I was erasing the unwanted pencil mark so that he will stop sobbing, "Do you still want to check it out?" I asked him, "Ahuh" The kid replied while he was slightly nodding. I showed him the drawing of the tree and the cute guy who was headbanging. "I'm Collin." The kid said. "Oh, I'm Gerard, nice to meet you kiddo." I told him as I patted his hair. "Is that my dad that you drew? It really looks like my dad." The kid told me, "He's your Dad? That guy over there?" I asked the kid as I pointed at the guy who was headbanging not long ago. "Yep." He answered. "Oh, so where'e your Mom?" I asked the kid. "I don't have a Mom, you see Dad wants me all by himself, he loves me that much." The kid explained while he's smiling all wide. "What do you got there?" I asked Collin as I pointed out at his plushy toy. "Oh, this is Mr. Vampire and this is Mr. Unicorn. Mr. Vampire recently has a unicorn horn right now because he sucked Mr. Unicorn's rainbow. That's his consequence because it's not right to take other people's stuff. That's what Dad taught me." Collin explained it to me, We talked and talked about his other adventures and as it turned out, he forgot his Frankenstein plush toy back home, We talked and talked and I realized that, Hey, this kid is pretty cool.


	5. Gerd

Frank's POV

"Hey Colls, how did your adventure go today?" I asked my son.  
"Pretty cool dad, I think Mr. Vampire finally learned his lesson." Collin looked up at me and smiled.  
"I saw someone drawing today at the park dad, he's awesome," Collin told me.  
"Really? Do you know who it is?" I asked my son.  
"His name is Gi--, Ger--, Gerd. That's his name. Gerd." "And he's drawing this nice tree and he drew you too," He told me.  
He drew me? What. "He drew me? Really?" I asked Colls. 'Yep, he said that he saw you headbanging and then he decided to draw you because you looked cool."  
Oh. 

"It's time for bed, Colls, Get your PJ's and your plushies." I told my son.  
"Ok Dad. Let's go to the park again tomorrow, ok?" Collin told me.  
"Of course, Colls. Goodnight buddy." I told my son as I kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight Dad." Collin told me as he kissed my cheek back.

***

Oh my god. He drew me. The cute artist guy drew me.


	6. Ray's cafe

Frank's POV

"Hurry up and get your beanie Colls, we still have to stop over at your Uncle Ray's cafe." I told my son to hurry up because we're already late. Not that going to the park requires a certain time. But we are really late. "Are you ready Colls?" I asked my angel. "Yep!" He answered me.  
We're already at the front door of the complex when Collin suddenly stopped. He turned around with a shocked face and he said, "Dad! I forgot Mr. Unicorn! We need to go back!" Collin said. "Shit." I said. "And you have to put a dollar on the swear jar too." Collin said as he grabbed my hand and led us back to our apartment.

***

"Yo, Ray! We're here!" I told Ray, the local cafe owner as we entered his humble lair. "What's up Frank! What do you want to order today?" Ray asked us.  
"Uhh, I'll have black coffee please. and Collin, what would you like to order?" I asked my son. "A vanilla milkshake please." Collin told my friend Ray .  
"Coming right up!" Ray told us. 

"Hey Dad! Dad!" Collin tried to get my attention.  
"Just a second, Colls, I'm preparing my coffee." I replied.  
"No, Dad. Dad. Daaaaad!" Collin insisted.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiitt." I said to Colls as he was continuously tugging at the belt hoops of my jeans.  
"Hi there Collin!" I heard somebody else talk to my son.  
I turned around and found the cute artist guy from yesterday.   
It's Gerd.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard's POV

"Hi there Collin!" I told Collin, the kid that I met yesterday, And I see that he's with his dad today. His dad is busy making his coffee. I understand him because if i were to have such and amazing child, I'd really need my daily boost of coffee.  
"Hi there Mister Gera--d! Nice to meet you again." Collin told me.  
"Hi there, you must be Collin's dad." I told the guy that was suddenly not busy anymore stirring his coffee.  
"Oh. H-hi there." He told me.  
"I'm Gerard by the way. I met your kid yesterday by the park." I told him enthusiastically.  
"Oh. I-I'm Frank. Nice to meet you." He answered back.  
I turned my attention back to Collin when I was done speaking with his dad.  
"So, where are you heading this wonderful day, kiddo?" I asked Collin.  
"Dad's going to take me to the park again. You see, I'm in the part where Mr. Frankenstein is being bestfriends with Mr. Unicorn." Collin told me his upcoming adventure.  
"Really? I'm going to the park too. Can I walk with you two to the park?" I glanced up to Frank as I was waiting for his approval if i can come with them, He nodded.  
"Of course Mr. Gerard. " Collin told me. 

"Here's your milkshake Collins. Oh. Hi Gerard!" Ray told me.  
"Hi Ray!" I greeted Ray back.  
"I see you've met my friend Frank and Collins here. He's single by the way." Ray elbowed me lightly.  
"Raay!" Me and Frank squealed in unison.  
"I'm really sorry for our friend here." I told Frank as Ray was laughing like a fucking hyena.  
"It's ok, really. I'm used to Ray here." He told me.  
"So, let's go to the park?" I asked Frank.  
"Sure. Collin, are you fine with carrying your milkshake towards the park?" Frank asked Collin.  
"It's fine dad. Let's Go." Collin said as he grabbed my hand on his left hand and Frank's on his right hand ans started tugging us both towards the front door.


	8. Headbanging and shit

" Okay Colls, come back when you're done okay? Take care of yourself." Frank told Collin as he kissed his forehead. "Yes Dad, I will." Collin replied as he kissed his father's cheek.

"Quite a kid you got there, Frank." Gerard told Frank.  
"I know. Sometimes I think he's cooler than me. And believe me when I say that there's no one cooler than me." Frank explained. Wild and flying hand gestures everywhere.  
"Yeah. No one's cooler than you. All headbanging and shit." A giggling Gerard told Frank.  
"What?" Frank suddenly stopped giggling as he looked at Gerard.  
"Huh? You. Headbanging. I saw you yesterday." Gerard explained to him. Still giggling.  
"Oh god. I must have looked like an idiot. Oh god." Frank said as he was burying his face in the crook of his hands from shame and embarrassment.   
"No. You headbanging looks cool. You looked cool yesterday. Headbanging really is your shit." Gerard told Frank so.  
"Really?" Frank asked. "I didn't looked like a 16 year old?" Frank asked another question.   
"I said you looked cool. I didn't said that you didn't look like a 16 year old." Gerard told Frank as he was still giggling.   
"Ugh. Change topic. Next time I'll highlight strands of my hair grey so that I could look old." Frank informed Gerard.  
"You know, some people want to look young, and here you are, wanting to grow old." Gerard told Frank.  
"Anywaaaaaaaaays. Why were you here yesterday?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Uhh. I was drawing." Gerard told Frank.  
"Well. What did you draw?" Frank asked Gerard,  
"I drew the tree. Uhh. That was behind you yesterday." Gerard told Frank.  
"Oh. So, That's why you were glancing over here yesterday." Frank told Gerard.  
"Well, what did you think I was glancing over here for?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Uhh, I thought that you were drawing me," Frank truthfully answered Gerard.  
Gerard just stared at him for a few seconds.  
"Ugh, I know, I know, I just thought that for a second but then I noticed that you weren't kind of actually observing me and shit. And that's when I realized that you were really drawing the tree behind me."  
Frank explained to Gerard.  
"Uhh. I kinda really drew you yesterday." Gerard told the air. Because really, I think that only an ant could have heard what he said.  
"I-I'm sor--- what?" Frank asked Gerard as he heard Gerard mumble something.  
"Uhh. I kinda really drew you yesterday." Gerard told Frank. Clearly this time.  
"Really?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"I know, i should really be the one that's apologizing right now. Not you.  
"No, no. It's fine. Art is art. I guess I really looked cool yesterday that people just draw me." Frank joked.   
"Yeah," Gerard replied as he was giggling from Frank's joke.  
"So, can I see what you drew yesterday?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Sure. Of course. You being the really cool model in my art. You deserve to see it. Though it could be really shitty though. I'm really not that good." Gerard told Frank as he was getting his sketchpad from his manky shoulder bag.  
"Here." Gerard told Frank as he was handing it over to Frank's hand.  
"Fuck. Duuuuude. Your'e not that good? And what does that leave me to? The art world's cockroach?" Frank exaggerated as he was saying this so. The same energy released into his hand gestures.  
"Really? Is it good?" Gerard asked Frank as he looked deeply into Frank's eyes.  
"Yes. It's good. Amazing actually. I look good here, you know?" Frank told Gerard.  
"It's a portrait Frank. It's how you really look. See." Gerard told Frank as he was holding his sketchpad next to Frank's face.  
"Pretty much the same, see?" Gerard told Frank. With Gerard smiling and all.   
"So, how did you meet my wonderful child by the way?" Frank asked Gerard.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how did you meet my wonderful child by the way?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"How did I meet Collin? The kid who's cooler than his dad?" Gerard joked.  
"Yes. The kid who's cooler than me. No need to rub that in." Frank tried to hold back his giggles as he was trying to maintain a straight face.  
"Ok,ok. I met your kid yesterday. He kind of threw Mr. Vampire mid-air and it kinda landed in front of the swing set then he ran towards me because he saw that I was drawing something and he said that he just kinda looked at my drawing to see if its cool. At first he kinda startled me so I kinda ran my pencil all over towards the end of the page and then he started doing this light sobs and then I had to say that it's okay and all. And then he stopped sobbing and then he noticed that the man that I drew was you and then he said that you were his Dad. What are the odds huh?" Gerard cheerfully narrated the whole story to Frank.  
"Yeah. He really couldn't leave our apartment without those three plushies all over his hands. Mr. Vampire, Unicorn, and Frankenstein.' Frank told Gerard.

"So, what happened to Collin's mom?" Gerard suddenly asked out of nowhere.  
Frank just stared at Gerard for a while while he's processing what Gerard just said.  
"Oh god. I am so sorry, I'm really sorry, I just blurted it out. Oh my god. I'm really sorry. Idiot." Gerard said the words fastly, no breath was inhaled when he said so.  
"No, no. It's ok. Collin probably told you something about that huh?" Frank asked.  
"Uhuh. He told me yesterday that you really love him so much that you can't share him." Gerard told Frank.  
"I really love him that much. I just-- do you mind if I blabber all things about my child?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"No. I don't mind really. This is probably the most interesting day I have ever had ever since starting to visit this park." Gerard told Frank sincerely.  
"Ok. So, where do I start. Hmmmm." Frank hummed as he was thinking where to start.  
"How about where you got Collin?" Gerard suggested.  
"Ok. So, I received my little monster here when I asked my friend to surrogate for me. She's a great friend actually. Umm. Should I explain the process?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Sure, I don't mind." Gerard answered Frank.  
"I kinda just provided my sperm for her. Coz I don't really like to interact in that way to a person, more likely a female, that way. So I just jacked off in some corner of a clinic somewhere and tadaaaa, it turned out to be the most amazing and not to mention coolest child that was ever born." Frank explained all hand gestures and shit.  
"Why don't you wanna interact with her? Oh, you can or you can not answer that, it totally depends on you if you want to or what not." Gerard asked Frank.  
" I just don't prefer girls. Really. That's one way to say it." Frank told Gerard.  
"So, your'e gay?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Uhh, yes? Is that a problem?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"No, Of course not. Some people like us just happen to not prefer girls." Gerard told Frank.  
"Yep. I just don't really like other gay people who look like a chic with a dick. You get what I'm saying? I like dick. Not chics with dicks." Frank explained to Gerard.  
"Yeah. And your rhyming totally made the whole explanation thing have a ring to it." Gerard told Frank.

"Dad! My adventure's done already. Mr. Unicorn need to rest, his rainbow is running out because he kept on flying today." Collin told Frank, all grinning widely.  
"Did you have fun, kiddo?" Gerard asked Collin. "Definitely, Mister Gerd." Collin responded cheerfully.  
"Do you guys have to go now?" Gerard asked Frank. Disappointment all over his face.  
"I think so. Do you have something important to do for the rest of the day?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Not really, No." Gerard answered.  
"You should come over to our apartment. I'm gonna cook pancakes today." Frank happily told Gerard.  
"Sure thing, if it's okay with little Collins here. Can I come over to your humble abode?" Gerard asked Collins.  
"Of course Mister Gerd. You could totally pass the test of coolness there. You see, only cool people can cross the cool barrier of our apartment." Collin told Frank.  
"Do you think I can pass your coolness test, Frank?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Of course, though you cannot beat mine. You're totally gonna pass." Frank replied.  
"Ok. Let's go now dad." Collin told Frank as he reached for Frank's hand. " Let's go now too, Mister Gerd." Collin also told Gerard as he reached over Gerard's hand.

The three of them decided to take a walk towards the apartment so that they can pass by some local sites for them to see.


	10. We've been together for 7 years.

The three of them walked together. Gerard's left hand interlocked with Collin's right, and Frank's right hand interlocked with Collin's left.  
As they were walking, they came across a couple who was with their toddler baby. The couple came to a halt as they were 5 feet away from Frank and Gerard's.  
"Aww, you guys look adorable!" The girl said as she was clutching her boyfriend's hand in hers. " How long have you been together?" Her boyfriend asked us.  
"Uhh, W-were not, uhh, we're--" Gerard stuttered. "Oh, we've been together for 7 years now. Today's our anniversary actually. " Frank told the girl happily.  
"Yeah. And we've been blessed by having this wonderful kid over here." Gerard decided to join the ride as he patted Collin's head. "I'm happy for you guys. Keep on loving." The girl told Frank and Gerard. "Yeah. " Her boyfriend told them. "Ok, It was nice meeting you." Frank told the stranger couple as they were now walking away as they waved back. "It was nice meeting you two too." They replied. They went on their separate ways as they did so.

"Oh god, I am sorry for that. It's just that if I'm going to tell them my whole story it's just going to take a lot of time and I'm really hungry." Frank explained to Gerard as they were walking.  
"No, It's fine. Hahaha. Good thing you did so. I'm hungry too." Gerard replied, smiling all big and wide.  
"Really? You're okay with that?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Of course I am." Gerard replied.  
"Dad, Mr. Gerd, can you help me carry Mr. Vampire and Frankenstein? I'll carry Mr. Unicorn coz he's my favorite but don't tell the other. ShHHH." Collin told them both.  
"Of course." Frank told Colls as he reached for Frankenstein.  
"Of course. Mr. Unicorn is your favorite?" Gerard asked Collin.  
"Yep. But don't tell them. SHHH." Collin told Gerard.  
"Don't worry, I won't. You remind me of Mikey actually. You both like Unicorns." Gerard told Collins.  
"Really? Can he go to the park tomorrow too so that we can play?" Collin asked Gerard.  
"Of course. I'll ask him later." Gerard answered.

Mikey? Aww man. Frank thought to himself.


	11. Jealous over a brother

"Tadaaaaaaaaa! Here's your pancakes." Frank announced,  
"Mmmm. Yum." Collin and Gerard said in unison.  
"So, what should we do? Wanna watch a movie?" Frank suggested.   
"Yeah. That'd be cool. Some horror shit. The shittier the better, right?" Gerard said.   
Collin and Frank stared at Gerard for a second, then they looked at each other and then they laughed.   
"What?" Gerard asked, wiping his face just to make sure that it's nothing that's in his face.   
"It's nothing really." Frank told Gerard. "No, dad. He has to pay up." Collin told Frank.   
"What? I do-- huh?" Gerard asked them, all confused.  
"Have you ever heard about swear jars?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Uhh, Yeah. You like pay up when you say bad words and shit right?" Gerard told Frank.  
"Yep. And now you need to pay us $ 1.50." Frank informed Gerard.   
"Oh, Really?" Gerard asked as he was grabbing some bills from his pocket.  
"Here." Gerard handed over the money towards Collins.   
"We're getting rich from that swear jar, d'you know that?" Frank told Gerard while he was lightly giggling. 

"So, movie?" Frank asked Gerard.   
"Sure." Gerard told Frank.

****

As the film was already done. Collin's already asleep on the floor, all huddled up with Mr. Frankenstein and Mr. Unicorn since Mr. Vampire is currently suffocating on Gerard's hug.  
"So, thank you for hanging with us today." Frank told Gerard. "Collin really finds you cool." Frank added.  
"No need to thank me. I'm glad I met both of you." Gerard told Frank.   
"Me too. I mean, us." Frank said as he pointed over to Collin.   
"So, I better get going now. Mikey's probably worried by now," Gerard told Frank.  
"Uhh, sure, See you tomorrow?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Yeah. Sure. I'll bring Mikey tomorrow. Same bench?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Yeah. Goodnight." Frank told Gerard.  
"Goodnight to you too." Gerard told Frank as he leaned up for a hug.  
Frank responded to Gerard's hug by hugging him back. The hug lasted a second longer than a friendly hug. But that could be just normal for Gerard. And besides he has Mikey.   
"See you tomorrow." Gerard told Frank as he was already stepping outside Frank's door.  
"Yeah. Take care." Frank replied.

UGH. Mikey. Frank thought to himself.


	12. Mr. Vampire's lost

"Colls get ready already! Gerard's already waiting at the park!" Frank yelled from the kitchen.  
"Dad, it's Gerd, not Ger--r--er--ad, it's Gerd, dad. You've been talking with him and you still don't know his name." Collin answered back.  
"Ok, whatever you say. Just get your hoodie and beanie and we'll be going right away. And don't forget your plushies this time." Frank told Collins.  
"Okaaaaay." Collin replied. "Dad, I'll get our matching beanies ok? So that when I'll get lost, I'll just look at people's head then i'l find you easy-peasy." Collin told Frank his clever plan.  
"That's a great idea Colls. Are you ready now?" Frank asked Collins.  
"Nope, I still have to get Mr. Vampire, I think I lost him. I only got Mr. Frankenstein and Mr. Unicorn over here." Collin informed Frank.  
"Oh? Well, let's find him then." Frank told Collin as he started to help him.

***

"Daaad. I can't find Mr. Vampire anywhere." Collin told Frank the news as his eyes are already tearing up.  
"Aww. I can't find him either. Maybe he just neede to stay away from the sunlight for a little while?" Frank told his teary eyed son.  
"Let's just look for him later, ok? You'll still have fun with Mr. Unicorn and Frankenstein later." Frank told Collin as he was already thinking on what to do to find or sadly replace Mr. Vampire. But he'll think of that later because they're already late. They're late. Late. Oh shit they're late.  
"Shit, we're fucking late." Frank suddenly blurted out.  
"Ha- Jar." Collin told Frank as he was giggling.  
"Wha-- oh, ok." Frank told Collin as he stuffed a bill in their swear jar and as he ruffled Colls hair.  
"Let's go? Are you fine already?" Frank asked his son.  
"It's ok dad. At least I'll get to see Mr. Gerd and Mikey." Collin told his dad as he was slowly letting his dad see his wonderful Iero-smile.  
"Ok, Let's go." Frank told Collin.

***

Mikey. :(


	13. Chapter 13

"There they are Daad!" Collin told Frank as he was tugging him towards the bench where Gerard and Mikey was sitting.   
"I see, I see, no need for tugging Colls." Frank replied.  
"Hi, you must be Mikey." Collin told the other man so.  
"Hi there. And your name is?" Mikey asked Collin.  
"I'm Collin." Collin replied.  
"Hmm, Collin. That;s a nice name." Mikey told Collin.  
"Yep. Dad gave me that name. Because we're cool like that." Collin replied. Grinning and showing his missing tooth.  
"Yeah? Well, are you cool enough?" Mikey asked Collin.  
"Of course Mr. Mikey. It's you that should be questioned. Are you cool enough to join our club?" Collin asked Mikey.  
"Club? What club?" Mikey asked Collin.  
"Our club. Me, Dad, and Mr. Gerd." Collin told Mikey.  
"Well, if Gerard's already in the club. Then you should let me in. No questions asked." Mikey told Collin.  
"But it would be unfair because Mr. Gerd got in when he let me see his cool drawings." Collin told Mikey.  
"Well, what do I need to do to get in the club?" Mikey asked Collin.  
"Can we play?" Collin asked Mikey.  
"Of course, but only for a little while because I have to go someplace else okay?" Mikey informed Collin.  
"Sure. You get to play with Mr. Unicorn because Mr. Gerd told us that you really like unicorns and I get to hold Mr. Frankenstein." Collin informed Mikey.  
"Sure." Mikey answered back. As he glared at Gerard.   
"Let's play over there because we're going to play the part where Mr. Frankenstein is on his quest to find Mr. Unicorn and get some rainbows and give it to Mr. Vampire." Collin told Mikey.  
"Ok, ok. Let's go?" Mikey asked Collin.  
"Ok." Collin answered as he was now tugging at Mikey's arm.

***

"Sorry we're late Gerard." Frank told Gerard.


	14. Idiot

"Sorry we're late Gerard." Frank told Gerard.  
"It's ok. What happened anyway? Collin misplaced his beanie? I mean your beanies?" Gerard told Frank as he was giggling.  
"Hey! Nothing's cuter than matching beanies ok. " Frank told Gerard. Pretending that he's hurt.   
"Yeah. Nothing's cuter than you two." Gerard told Frank. A blushing Frank actually.  
'Yeah? Anyways, We were late because unfortunately Mr. Vampire was lost. We couldn't actually find him anywhere on our apartment." Frank told Gerard.  
"Mr. Vampire?" Gerard asked for clarity.  
"Yep." Frank answered.  
"Oh. I think he's at my apartment." Gerard told Frank.  
"What? Why is he in your apartment?" Frank asked Gerard as he was releasing breathy giggles.  
"Coz he's with me last night right? And when I told you goodbye, I forgot about what I was holding and I just realized he's with me when I was getting the keys from my pocket." Gerard told Frank as he was also giggling because sometimes he can be forgetful.  
"Can I get him later though? When Colls' asleep I'll go over your place." Frank asked Gerard.  
"Aww. I can't keep him?" Gerard asked Frank, using his baby talk.  
"Aww. I'm afraid the baby talk is not effective. Coz my son really wants Mr. Vampire back. And i get to think of a lame excuse so that he would not cry. I don't want my little boy to cry." Frank told Gerard.  
'Sure, drop by later?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Yeah. I'll drop by." Frank assured Gerard.

***

"Hey! I told Collin I'm gonna go now," Mikey told Frank and Gerard.  
"Is it ok that I left him there? He told me to just go over here and leave him there to play." Mikey asked Frank.  
"Naah, It's okay." Frank answered back.  
"So, I guess I'm gonna go now Gerard." Mikey told Gerard.  
No. No. No. No goodbye kiss please. Noooooo. Frank thought to himself.  
"Sure. Take care of yourself. Tell mom I'm doing great. And I'm still cool." Gerard told Mikey as he was slightly giggling to himself.  
"Sure I'll tell mom." Mikey responded.  
"It was nice meeting you Frank. And Collin too, he's a great kid." Mikey told Frank.  
"Yeah. It was nice meeting you too Mikey." Frank told Mikey.  
"Bye!" Gerard called out as Mikey was walking away.

***

Mikey's not his boyfriend. He's his brother. Idiot.


	15. Chapter 15

"You wanna walk with us on the way home?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Sure. You guys wanna have ice cream on the way?" Gerard suggested.  
"I don't know. I don't think Collin likes ice cream." Frank mentioned "ice cream" louder than the other words of his sentence so that Colls will pay attention.  
"Oh. No ice cream then." Gerard told Collin.  
"Daaad. Noooo. I like ice cream." Collin insisted.  
"You like ice cream?" Frank teased Collin.  
"I don't think so." Gerard said.  
"Daaaaad. I really like ice cr---ream." Collin told them both as he was already tearing up.  
"Really?" Frank asked.  
"Uhuh." Collin replied as he was nodding as well as he's rubbing his nose.  
"Well let's go over the ice cream parlor then." Gerard told them as he was crouching over to Collin.  
"Ok." Collin told Gerard as he was already smiling.

***

As they were already near the counter Gerard asked Collin on what he was going to buy.  
"So, what flavor would you like to have?" Gerard asked Collin.  
"Uhh, BUBBLEGUM!!" Collin replied enthusiastically.  
"Oh. Ok. How many scoops?" Gerard asked Collin again.  
"Can I have 800 scoops?" Collin asked Frank and Gerard.  
"I don't think they can do that Colls." Frank told Collin.  
"Oh. I'll just have 2 scoops then." Collin told them both.

"Ok. I'll have a Bubblegum ice cream, uhh-- 2 scoops on a sugar cone please." Gerard told the cashier.  
"And uhh-- I'll have another 2 ice creams also, uhh- Chocolate, each with 2 scoops also." Gerard added.  
"That's all?" The cashier asked Gerard.  
"Yes, that would be all." Gerard replied.  
"Ok, That would be $ 4.50." The cashier informed them.  
"Here." Frank gave Gerard a $10 bill.  
"Oh, No. I'm going to pay for these. It's my treat, remember?" Gerard told Frank as he was folding Frank's palm over the bill.  
"Here." Gerard paid the cashier.  
"Thank you. You two look adorable, by the way. How long are you together?" The cashier asked them as she was tucking the bill inside the cash register.  
"We've been together for 7 years actually, our anniversary was yesterday." Gerard informed the cashier grinning proudly as if what he was saying was true.  
I wish it was true. Frank thought to himself.  
"Aww. You guys. Can I snap a photo of you two kissing? Please? Just a little smack? Just for our customer picture pinboard?" The cashier asked them.  
"Uhh-- can we get back to you later after we're done with our ice creams? It's melting already." Frank told the cashier.  
"Ok. I'll get you later, ok?" The cashier told them.  
"Ok." They both told the cashier.

***

"Oh god, I'm so sorry about that, I just thought she was another girl who was gonna ask about everything about you and I just got over it and then proceeded to tell what you told the couple yesterday, I'm sorry." Gerard apologized to Frank as he was holding his ice cream.  
"It's ok, I took the ride too, right? We both did what we did." Frank told Gerard.  
"Aww, now I don't have the appetite to eat this ice cream coz I feel bad." Gerard told Frank as he was pouting and holding his ice cream in his hand.  
"Well, if you lost your appetite, I guess I just have to eat your ice cream then." Frank told Gerard as his hand was slowly hovering over Gerard's ice cream.  
"Oops, I got my appetite back. Better luck next time, Frank." Gerard told them.

"So, uhh, what are we gonna do about what she said?" Frank suddenly asked out of nowhere.  
"I dunno, is it okay with you?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"I think so. it's just a little peck, right?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Yeah, and i don't think we can retrieve what we said a while ago." Gerard stated.  
"Yeah, i don't think so." Frank replied.  
"Let's just get over this, ok?" Gerard told Frank.  
"Ok." Frank replied. Suddenly blushing as he was realizing that he was going to kiss Gerard.

***

I'm gonna kiss Frank. Oh god.   
Gerard thought to himself as he was also blushing from the idea.


	16. A Kiss for Ice Cream

"So, are you ready guys?" The cashier asked Frank and Gerard.  
"Uhh-- yeah sure." Frank answered.  
"Great, lemme just get my camera." The cashier told them.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Frank asked Gerard. For like the hundredth time.  
"Ugh. If you're gonna ask again, I'll never going to buy you an ice cream ever again. Ever." Gerard jokingly glared at Frank.  
"Are you sure you--- arrhhhhh!!" Frank protested in a scream and in giggles as Gerard tickled him. Aggressively.  
"Stop, stop." Frank pleaded.  
"Nuh-uh." Gerard answered back.  
"Stooooop!" Collin interfered.  
"Dad, my ice cream's gone already. Can you buy me another one?" Collin asked them.  
"Sure thing buddy, but we're going to buy when the photo's taken already, ok?" Frank assured Colls.  
"Ok." Collin replied.  
"Just play with Mr. Unicorn and Mr. Frankenstein until me and Gerard come back, ok?" Frank told Collin.  
"Ok. But don't take long ok?" Collin told Frank.  
"Ok, buddy." Frank told Colls as he kissed his son's forehead.

***

"Ok guys, just a little peck ok?" The cashier told them as she was already holding her camera.  
"Uhh-- ok." Gerard answered.  
"Ok, 1, 2. 3.!" The cashier signaled.  
They slowly leaned in for the kiss, Eyes still open until their lips collided. They smiled against each others kiss until the kiss deepened.  
They closed their eyes as they were kissing. Gerard's tongue was asking for entrance until Frank opened the seam of his lips for Gerard's tongue.  
Frank and Gerard's tongue touched each other and then--  
"Thank you guys!! You two are really made for each other." The cashier told them both.  
"And for that, you deserve another round of ice cream. It's on me. Thank you guys really. You two look adorable." The cashier told them as she handed them 3 ice cream cones. "Oh, thank you very much miss." Frank told the cashier as he was taking two of the ice cream.  
"No, thank YOU very much." The cashier insisted.  
"Have a nice day you guys." She added.

***

"Here's your ice cream Colls." Frank told Collins,  
"Thanks Dad, and thank you Mr. Gerd for taking us over here." Collin told them both.  
"No problem buddy. Anytime." Gerard assured Collin.  
"Ok. Let's go?" Frank asked Collin. "I'll carry you plushies so that they can't get any stain from your ice cream, ok?" Frank told Collin  
"Ok, dad. Let's go?" Collin asked them both. They both nodded.  
Collin grabbed Gerard's hand because his was the only one who was free of anything to carry except his own ice cream.  
AWWW. Gerard thought to himself. God, he was already this attached to them.

***

Sooner on their walk, they were already at Frank's house.  
"I really had a nice day today, Gerard." Frank told Gerard.  
"Me too, Mr. Gerd." Collin added.  
"Oh, Collin. No need for the term "Mister", you can just call Gerard." Gerard told Collin.  
"Ok. Gerd." Collin said. "Thank you for the ice cream, Gerd." Collin told Gerard as he was running towards Gerard for a hug.  
Gerard hugged back in return. His heart overflowing with warm puppies and rainbows.  
"See you inside dad. I'm going to brush my teeth already." Collin told Frank.  
"Ok, buddy, I'll see you in your room ok?" Frank told Collin.

"So, thank you again for the day, Gerard." Frank told Gerard.  
"No, I should really thank you both. You made my day 100 times better." Gerard told Frank.  
"So, see you later when you drop by at my house?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Of course. Get Mr. Vampire ready ok?" Frank told Gerard.  
"Ok. See you later." Gerard told Frank.  
"See you!" Frank told Gerard as he waved back at Gerard who was already walking away. 

***

We kissed.


	17. Kisses will be Shared

"Dad, is Gerd your boyfriend now" Collin asked his dad as Frank was already tucking him inside his blanket.  
"Oh, no Collin. He's not my boyfriend." Frank told his son. -yet. His mind supplied.  
"He's not? But why do your eyes and Gerd's eyes twinkle when you look at each other?" Collin asked again.  
"Oh, Colls, I can't answer that, my love. I guess we'll just have to find out. Maybe you'll find out in your dreams." Frank told Collin as he was confused with himself too.  
"Ok dad. G'night. I love you." Collin told Frank.  
"I love you too Colls. Sleep tight." Frank told Colls as he kissed his son's forehead.

Ok, time to go over by Gerard's.

***

"Gerard? It's me." Frank told the buzzer as he pushed its button.  
"Oh, hi Frank. Come on in. I'm at the third floor. Apartment 303." Gerard told Frank.  
"Ok. I'm on the way." Frank informed Gerard.

*Knock knock knock*

"Hi!" Frank told Gerard.  
"Hi! Come in." Gerard answered as he ushered Frank inside by his waist.  
"So, This is my lair." Gerard told Gerard.  
'Cool. Are these all your art?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Uhh-- yeah. They're not that good, m'sorry.' Gerard told Frank.  
"Really? Really? We're not done with this yet?" Frank told Gerard as he was giggling.  
"Ok. Ok. Whatever you say. D'you want some coffee?" Gerard offered Frank.  
"Of-fucking-course dude." Frank answered.  
"Ok. I'll get some, feel at home." Gerard told Frank as he was already walking towards his kitchen.  
"Nice crib, dude. There's like art everywhere.' Frank yelled over to Gerard who's in the kitchen.  
"I know. I think I need a bigger space for all my art dude." Gerard yelled over.

"Here." Gerard told Frank as he was handing over a mug of coffee over to Frank's hand.  
Frank inhaled the coffee's aroma and as he inhaled the aroma, he moaned. "Ohh, god. It smells fucking good." Frank told Gerard.  
Oh god, he moaned. fuck. fuck. fuck. Gerard though to himself.  
Frank took the first sip of his coffee and as he sipped, he moaned. Again. "Ohh, fuck. Gerard it tastes so good. Ohh god." Frank moaned. Loudly.  
Fuck. Gerard noticed he's having signs of a very obvious boner. Fuck.  
Frank noticed Gerard's thing.  
"Oh." Frank sounded surprised.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry it's just that you we're moaning and--"  
Frank interrupted Gerard as he leaned in to Gerard's space right after he settled his coffee down by the coffee table and he kissed him.  
Gerard started kissing back right after he settled his mug by the coffee table too. The kiss went deeper and deeper as time flew by.  
Frank started grinding his hips onto Gerard's and he felt Gerard's boner. Gerard's huge boner. Fuck. "Frank, oh god." Gerard moaned as Frank was humping his thigh relentlessly. "Gerard, fuck." Frank moaned in response. "Oh fuck." They both moaned loudly as they both released.

"I like you, Gerard." Frank told Gerard.  
"I like you too, Frank." Gerard told Gerard as he leaned in for a small peck on Frank's lips.

"Fuck." Frank cursed loudly in the middle of their cuddling session.  
"Wh-what? Are you hurt or something?" Gerard asked, worry all over his face.  
"No, no. I just remembered that Collin's all alone at our apartment and I just left him while he was sleeping." Frank informed Gerard.  
"Oh, is that so? Uhh- I can drive you there if you like?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"If it's ok with you." Frank replied.  
"Of course it's ok with me. Let's go. Uhh-- wait." Gerard told Frank.  
"Wh-- why?" Frank asked.  
"Mr. Vampire's in my bedroom." Gerard replied.  
"I'll just get him there. Wait." Gerard added.

"Here." Gerard told Frank as he handed Mr. Vampire onto Frank's hand.  
"Thanks, Gerard." Frank told Gerard.  
"Let's go?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Yeah, Let's go." Frank answered back,

They we're already outside Gerard's apartment door when Gerard clutched Frank's hand in his. Frank looked down at their interlocked hands and then looked up at Gerard. They smiled at each other as they we're walking towards the apartment's elevator.

***

Gerard opened the passenger side's door as he ushered Frank inside his car and then he walked over to driver's seat and he began to drive.  
"So, thank you again for today. For everything today." Frank told Gerard.  
"Your'e welcome, Frank." Gerard told Frank as he was smiling.

"Here we are." Gerard told Frank.  
"Thanks Gerard." Frank told Gerard as he was slowly leaning forward towards Gerard's space.  
Gerard also leaned forward to receive Frank's invitational kiss, The kiss was short but it was sweet because Frank caressed his cheek as he did so.  
They smiled at each other and they leaned in for a last peck on each other's lips.  
"Goodnight Frank." Gerard told Frank.  
"Goodnight Gerard. See you tomorrow ok?" Frank told Gerard as he winked.  
"Yeah. Will do." Gerard answered back.

***


	18. Chapter 18

As Frank was getting ready for bed, he hears small coughing coming from Collin's room.  
Frank directly went towards the room to check on what's happening. As it turns out, Collin's the one who was releasing tiny huffs.  
"Colls, wake up buddy." Frank softly told Collin.  
"Uhh-- why dad? Is there something wrong?" Collin sat up to look at his dad. Worry all over his face.  
"Oh, no buddy. It's just that I heard you coughing a little bit. Are you ok?" Frank asked Colls.  
"I don't think so, my throat kinda hurts a little bit." Collin informed Frank.  
"Oh, I see. Well, you get some sleep ok? And then we'll see about this in the morning ok?" Frank told his son.  
"Ok dad. G'night." Collin told Frank.  
"G'night buddy. Sleep tight." Frank replied as he tucked in his little angel and kissed his forehead.

***

"Oh, I see you're awake. Breakfast pancakes?" Frank asked his son.  
"Nuh-uh." Colls replies with a coarse voice.  
"Not feeling too well?" Frank asked Colls as he was preparing his morning coffee.  
"My throat still h--hur--rts." Collin told Frank as he was caressing his neck to point out where it hurts.  
"Well, do you want a hot coco?" Frank suggested at Collin. A small grin appearing on Frank's face as he thought to himself that Collin can't take down his offer because that's how Collin really likes his hot cocos.  
"Of course dad." Collin replied. A small grin quickly appearing in his face.  
"Well, just lie down on the couch as I prepare your coco ok?" Frank instructed Collin.  
"Ok dad." Collin told Frank as he obeyed what his father said.

"Here you go, buddy. Careful, it's kinda hot." Frank quickly informed Collin.  
"Mmmm. It tastes great as always dad. Thank you." Collin told his dad as he kissed Frank's cheek.  
"Really? Well, I'm glad that you like it. You can take a nap here on the couch if you li--" Frank was talking to his son when he realized that Colls was already asleep on his lap. His coco mug carefully placed on their coffee table.  
"Or you can take your nap on my lap instead." Frank told no one as he was smiling above his son who's sound asleep.

***

As Frank's continuously channel surfing, his cellphone suddenly rang.  
"Frank, uhh-- I'm at the park. Where are you and Colls?" Gerard asked.  
"ohgod, I forgot. Uhh, we're here in our apartment, and uhh- Colls got sick, something about his throat or something and he just fell asleep on my lap and I forgot about all things around me, I'm sorry." Frank blabbered out without taking a breath.  
"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry. Do you guys need anything? I could come over?" Gerard told frank.  
"Oh, uhh- can you drive by the drugstore?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Yeah, it's on the way to your's." Gerard answered.  
"Can you purchase something that's used to sure sore throat, uhh for kids 5 years of age, please?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Of course. I'll be there soon okay? Take care." Gerard told Frank as the phone conversation's coming to an end.  
"Thank you Gerard. I really appreciate it. Take care of yourself too." Frank told Gerard as he hung up his phone.

***

"Frank? I'm here." Gerard said as he was cupping his hands onto Frank's front door and shouting.  
A few seconds later, Frank swung the door open to find Gerard waiting for him with a paperbag of medicine in one of his hands.  
"Here. I bought a throat syrup thingy and I also bought other materials that could be helpful." Gerard told Frank as he handed over his small paperbag onto Frank's hands.  
"Thank you Gerard. Like really." Frank told Gerard as he hugged him tight.  
"It's okay, No biggie." Gerard told Frank as he hugged him back.  
"Is Collin doing any better now?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Well, he's sleeping fine but he's suddenly coughing once in a while. Fuck weak immune systems." Frank muttered to Gerard.  
"Was it the ice cream?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"I don't think so-- wait. Maybe it is." Frank told Gerard.  
"Oh, I'm sorry , i didn't mean to--" Gerard told Frank.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Thank you for coming over." Frank told Gerard as he was ushering him inside.  
"Your welcome. I can't imagine spending the rest of the day without you two." Gerard told Frank.  
"Aww. Thank you Gee." Frank told Gerard as he leaned in for a kiss,  
Gerard accepted the invitation as he slowly leaned in for the awaited kiss. The first collision of their kiss was heavenly.   
Frank's lips was smooth and soft against Gerard's lips. As they broke up from their long kiss, Gerard leaned in again for a small quick peck.  
As they pecked lips and broke away, Gerard found himself smiling at Frank who was smiling also.   
"I'm lucky I have you." Frank told Gerard.  
"I'm lucky I have you too." Gerard told Frank as he nuzzled Frank's jaw with light kisses.

"Daaad. Have you found where Mr. Vampire's been hiding?" Collin asked from his room.  
"I'm coming Colls!" Frank called out as he ushered Gerard to the couch.  
"I'll be right back, okay?" He told Gerard.  
"Yeah, sure. Take your time." Gerard answered him back.


	19. Chapter 19

" I found Mr. Vampire last night buddy. He's here now. Go to sleep?" Frank told Collin.  
"Ok. Thank you for finding Mr. Vampire. I love you dad." Collin told Frank.  
"I love you too, buddy. Sleep well, ok?" Frank told Collin as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Here's your coffee, Gee." Frank told Gerard as he handed him his mug of coffee.  
"Thanks Frank." Gerard told Frank as he accepted the mug of coffee.  
"Ugh, 'm so tired. I haven't slept all night. Ugh." Frank told Gerard as he leaned his forehead on Gerard's shoulder.  
Gerard countered his move as he wrapped an arm around Frank's shoulders in return.  
"You can sleep right now. Well, if you want." Gerard suggested to Frank.  
"Is it ok? You can just surf the channels while I'm sleeping, ok?" Frank told Gerard.  
"Ok, Come here." Gerard gestured for Frank to sleep on his lap as he grabbed for the remote.  
"Sleep now, ok?" Gerard asked Frank.  
"Ok, Thank you Gerard, really. Thank you." Frank told Gerard as he pecked the man's lips.  
"It's okay. Your welcome. Now sleep." Gerard told Frank.  
Gerard held Frank on his lap as he ruffled Frank's hair while he was surfing the channels.

***

"Hi there Gerd!" Collin greeted Gerard.  
"Oh, hi there Collin!" He replied. Frank was still sleeping on his lap as he did so.  
"Is dad ok? Did he get sick too?" Colls asked Gerard as he pointed out his dad.  
"Oh, no Colls, He's just tired, that's all." Gerard told Collin.  
As Gerard and Collin was having a conversation, Frank has already woken up.  
"Oh, hi there Colls." Frank greeted his son. "D'you feel any better now?" Frank asked his son.  
"Uhuh. I think Mr. Vampire cured me!" Collin exclaimed loudly, a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"Do you want anything?" Frank asked his son.  
"Can I sit with you and Gerd? You two seem comfortable. " Colls told the two guys.  
"Oh sure thing Colls!" Gerard told Colls as he and Frank was making space in between them for Collin.  
"Thank you." Colls told them both.  
"Can we watch Gravity Falls?" Colls asked them.  
"Sure, here you go." Frank told Colls as he switched the channels.

"Dad, Gerd, Do you like each other?" Collin asked out of nowhere.  
"Uhh- We-, I--" Frank was stuttering.  
"Uhh, we-- umm-- we--" Gerard was also stuttering as he was saying so.  
"You guys like each other right? I see your eyes twinkle all the time when you look at each other." Colls told them both.  
"Really? How can you tell that?" Frank asked his son.  
"Here, look at each other." Collin told them both.  
Gerard and Frank turned to face each other.  
"Gerd, Look at dad's eyes. Dad, look at Gerd's eyes." Collin instructed them.  
Frank and Gerard looked at each others eyes while they were releasing soft and tiny giggles as they were laughing.  
"SEE! See!!" Collin blurted out as he pointed at them.  
"Okay, okay!" Frank and Gerard agreed.

"So, do you guys really like each other?" Collin asked them.


	20. Eww Dad.

"So, do you guys really like each other?" Collin asked them.

"Uhh. I like your Dad so much." Gerard told Collin.  
"Of course, i like Gerard." Frank also said.  
"So, Gerard will be my dad now?" Collin asked Frank.  
"Uhh--" Frank wasn't sure what to answer so he just looked over at Gerard.  
As he looked at Gerard, Gerard gave him a small smile.  
"Gerard? " Frank turned to look at Gerard's direction.  
"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Frank asked him.  
"Of course Frank. I want to be your boyfriend." Gerard answered back.  
"See, Dad. I told you, you two have the spark." Collin told Frank as he went to his room to get his plushies.

"So-- " Frank started.  
"I love you, Frank." Gerard told Frank.  
"I love you too, Gee." Frank replied as he leaned over to kiss Gerard.  
They were savouring the moment when Collin returned and said;  
"Eww, Dad. You two look cute but can I play in peace without you two kissing?" Collin told them both.

"Ugh. Another MIkey's in my life." Gerard told Frank.  
"Prepare for a ride of your life, Gee." Frank told Gerard a he leaned in for a small peck on Gerard's lips.

 

The End.


End file.
